


Nous sommes là

by AngelicaR2



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: Tout au final avait été fait dans ce but, leur montrer à tous qu’ils existaient, qu’ils étaient vraiment là.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [We are here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701492) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



> Spoil : sur le film Split

Ils avaient toujours été là, c’était une évidence qu’aucun d’eux n’aurait pu nier ; même avant ce que Kevin avait pu vivre, avant que sa mère ne le fasse sombrer totalement et ne le broie en mille morceaux qui avaient fini par s’écraser au sol.

 

Il avait trois ans quand Dennis était apparu, suivi par tous les autres plus tard. Et le temps passant, ils avaient fini par presque entièrement enfouir Kevin tout au fond, là d'où il ne pourrait jamais remonter. Ou presque. Il n'était plus celui qui avait le contrôle, désormais seuls Dennis, Patricia ou bien Hedwig le pouvaient ; seuls eux parvenaient à retourner dans la lumière.

 

Et, plus tard, quand la Bête avait commencé à apparaître, à émerger dans l'esprit de Kevin, son seul but n'avait pas été que de faire voir à tous qu _'elle_ était le prochain stade de l'évolution. Non, parce qu'au final tout n'avait été fait que dans un seul but, leur montrer à tous, à tout ceux qui ne croyaient pas en eux (si ce n'est le docteur Fletcher) qu'ils existaient, qu'ils étaient vraiment là.

 

Personne n'avait voulu y croire, cela Dennis et les autres avaient fini par le comprendre, par le biais du docteur Fletcher, la seule à se battre pour eux. L'une des raisons de l'apparition de la Bête avait été faite dans ce but ; leur montrer cela à tous. Et peu importe que le monde puisse en pâtir ; la Bête et la Horde n'en avaient rien à faire.

 

Leur seul et unique objectif avait toujours, dès leur apparition, de protéger Kevin du monde et de ses dangers. En revanche, jamais il n'avait été question à aucun moment de protéger le monde de Kevin. Tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu c'était cela, et aussi hurler au monde que  _oui_ , ils étaient  _réels_ et bien différentiés les uns des autres, qu'ils n'étaient pas une seule et même personne ; qu'ils comprennent enfin que la Bête existait.

 

« Ils vont être forcés de croire qu'on existe. » Ce n'était pas un hasard que ce soit Hedwig, la personnalité la plus jeune et la plus enfantine qui ait prononcé cette phrase ; la personnalité à la fois la plus innocente mais aussi une des plus dérangeantes. C'était une de celle qui avait attendu la Bête avec le plus d'impatience et qui s'en était réjoui alors.

 

Sans oublier la pulsion de violence qui animait la Horde ainsi que la Bête, chez toutes les personnalités il y avait la présence de ce profond désir d'affirmer leur existence.

 

_Ils vont être forcés de croire qu'on existe_ .

 

D'ici peu ce serait le cas, ils s'en faisaient la promesse…


End file.
